Now, the scale of tablets and mobile phones grew and grew. While the big screen is easier to read, but the habit of using the hand holding the mobile phone or tablet and using thumb to operate the touch-screen becomes increasingly difficult, sometimes even causes mobile phone or tablet falling to the ground to be damaged. Various existing mobile phone or tablet cases, they just have functions of protection or supporting the phone or tablet on the table, but cannot solve the above mentioned difficulty.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a case having holder for tablet/mobile phone for solving the above mentioned difficulties, i.e. the new case having holder for tablet/mobile phone can help people using his fingers and palm to hold phone or tablet easily and using the other hand for operating the touch-screen safely. Also the new case has a corrugated bottom which can reduce concussion when the tablet or mobile phone falling down on the ground to get a protection.